(AVENTURES): L'orphelin
by Petite Pirate
Summary: "Ils ont attaqué des innocents. Ils ont souillé nos valeurs, se sont fermés à l'évolution, méprisent les autres races. Vous me considérez comme un traître, mais c'est vous qui trahissez votre allégeance à tout ce que nous sommes, nous, nains, à ce que nous pouvons être. Et pourtant, nous pourrions transcender les barrières, ensemble" Grunlek Von Krayn (updates occasionnelles)
1. L'orphelin

_._

 _Je n'avais pas eu le temps de regarder le dernier Live d'Aventures, et je l'ai fait. C'est le meilleur live que j'ai pu regarder._

 _Grunlek est mon personnage préféré de la série, et l'interprétation de Krayn tout aussi parfaite. J'aime cette appropriation du personnage qu'il a choisi de faire, cette condescendance et ce charisme royal dont il fait preuve._

 _Je sais que je devrais remercier Mahyar, Fred, Bob, Seb également, mais juste pour cette fois, je le dis juste à celui qui interprète Grunlek avec ce brio inégalable :_

 _Magnifique._

.

.

 _._

 **L'orphelin**

 **.**

 **.**

Shin ployait sous le poids d'un Bob encore ivre alors tous se remettaient de leur dernière quête. Théo grognait après ce mercenaire mi-troll qui avait rayé son gantelet.

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'on sort ? J'en avais pas fini ! protesta le paladin.

_ Parce que le tavernier nous a mis dehors, répondit machinalement Grunlek. Et qu'on doit reprendre la route aussi. Les Buveurs de Chair rôdent près du lac à la nuit tombée.

_ Ouais, mais la récompense pour cette quête, elle est pourrie, aussi, répliqua Théo. On peut pas les dépouiller, les Buveurs de Chair.

_ Il y a la femme de l'apothicaire qui m'a dit qu'on pouvait dépouiller leur peau pour les revendre, tempéra Shin.

La nouvelle ne sembla pas réjouir le paladin plus que ça. Mais en même temps, tuer, c'était ce pour quoi il était le mieux entraîné.

_ On y va du coup ?

Pour toute réponse Bob vomit sur les chaussures de Shin.

.

.

Ils avaient décidé de poser le camp dans la forêt, après une bataille dantesque qu'ils avaient remporté de peu. Malgré sa gueule de bois, Bob s'était montré d'une efficacité remarquable, tandis que Théo avait failli perdre son épée.

Grunlek montait la garde près du feu, en étudiant soigneusement les peaux des Buveurs de Chairs qu'il avait pris soin de découper avec Shin et Bob. Eden était à ses pieds, et semblait se réchauffer près des flammes, quand elle dressa soudain une oreille. Lentement, elle leva la tête, regarda à gauche, puis à droite.

Paresseusement, elle finit par se lever pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Son attitude ne dérangea pas Grunlek, habitué qu'il était à la voir vagabonder à droite à gauche. Mais lorsqu'il ne la vit pas revenir, son instinct lui dit qu'il devait lui être arrivé quelque chose. Avait-elle encore la patte prise dans un piège à loup ?

Les habitants du village n'avaient pas l'air très contents de la voir dans les parages, et sa grande taille terrifiait les enfants, quand ce n'était pas le regard de Théo.

Le nain se leva donc et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Sa vision nocturne lui permit de voir, mais aucune trace d'Eden. Il ne lui fallut cependant que sa perception aiguisée pour entendre son gémissement de douleur. Aussitôt, Grunlek se mit à courir aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient entre les pins, les ténèbres de la forêt engloutissant le feu de camp où dormaient ses trois amis.

Finalement, il déboucha sur la clairière, où il s'arrêta. Eden était couchée sur le flanc, maintenue par trois nains qui tournèrent la tête à son arrivée.

_ Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, dit posément Grunlek, dans un souci de ne pas montrer la moindre agressivité, mais cette louve est à moi. Relâchez-la.

Ses dires n'eurent pas plus d'effets sur les nains que s'ils avaient été sourds. L'un d'entre eux cessa de tenir Eden pour se lever vers lui, la main sur sa lance pointée vers le ciel. Grunlek chargea son bras mécanique, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix éraillée s'élève :

_ Relâchez l'animal.

Aussitôt les trois nains obtempérèrent. Grunlek n'eut pas besoin de la soudaine apparition de la lune de derrière les nuages pour reconnaître cette voix. Sous la lumière blafarde de l'astre de la nuit brillait faiblement les cheveux argentés et le crâne dégarni et métallique d'un quatrième nain, qui, même vêtu d'une cape de voyageur, ne perdait rien de sa splendeur.

Les trois nains mirent un genou à terre devant sa Majesté Grise, et Grunlek resta de marbre. La voix fatiguée du vieillard reprit :

_ Je vois que tu as en toi encore cette arrogance que te confère ton rang. C'est peut-être bon signe.

_ Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Grunlek sur un ton calme.

L'un des nains semblait choqué de voir sa désinvolture face à celui qui était son Roi. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que déjà le nain exilé reprit :

_ C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ? Le manoir, la Gemme…

_ Tu as toujours eu cette étonnante perspicacité, fit remarquer sa Majesté Grise en faisant quelques pas en avant.

Eden s'était dégagée de l'emprise des nains et s'était postée près de Grunlek. Elle grogna en montrant les dents, mais son maître posa sa main de chair sur son échine pour la rassurer.

_ J'ai fait ce qui était juste, dit-il. Aucune des choses que j'ai faites à ce moment-là, je ne les regretterai.

Le Roi hocha la tête.

_ Je le sais bien. Mais comme nous avons respecté tes choix, tu n'en as pas fait de même. Et sache que d'autres que toi en ont payé les conséquences.

A ce moment-là, le nain du milieu avec la lance ramassa quelque chose à ses pieds pour la balancer au pied de Grunlek. Ce dernier baissa les yeux et retenut un hoquet d'horreur en voyant une tête rouler à ses pieds, la tête bien connue d'un de ses amis d'enfance figée à jamais dans une expression d'horreur, avec du sang noir coagulé qui lui sortait de la bouche. Les mots fusèrent de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

_ Mark… il est…

_ C'est la seule partie qui n'a pas été jetée au chien, dit tranquillement le noble.

Sa Majesté Grise fit signe à ses sujets nains de reculer et continua lui-même à avancer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit face à face avec Grunlek, et que seul lui puisse l'entendre :

_ Tu as fait tes preuves. Tu es devenu un Aventurier, et tu as abandonné ton titre royal. Mais la trahison des tiens a un prix.

_ Je ne vous ai pas trahi, répliqua Grunlek. Pourquoi mes origines devraient déterminer ma destinée ? Pourquoi mes actes devraient-ils coûter la vie aux autres alors qu'ils sont justifiés ? Est-ce que tes éclaireurs t'ont seulement rapporté que le village de l'Entreterre a…

_ Assez.

Le ton était calme, mais impérieux à la fois. Pour la première fois, Grunlek eut réellement l'impression de ne pas être face à son Roi. Il profita de cette opportunité.

_ Père, dit-il doucement. Ceux qui ont pris cette relique ont fait du mal à d'autres personnes, à des innocents. Ils ont souillé nos valeurs, ils se sont fermés à l'évolution, à l'union de toutes les races qu'ils méprisent. Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas contempler l'avenir que je vous propose ?

Sa Majesté Grise baissa les yeux vers le bras mécanique de Grunlek, et lâcha :

_ Tu as choisi d'assumer ta destinée, fils. Alors j'assumerai la mienne aussi.

Il se détourna, et commença à marcher. Les trois autres nains disparurent dans la forêt, et le Roi s'apprêtait à en faire de même, quand il s'arrêta pour faire une énième tirade :

_ Lorsque je partirai, je mettrai un mois pour retourner au Royaume. Le Conseil de Fer décidera de la procédure à suivre lorsque les derniers sacrements auront été donnés à Vorv, Lakr et Knerl.

Grunlek ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde :

_ Je sais que vous me considérez comme un traître et pourtant c'est vous tous qui trahissez votre allégeance à tout ce que nous sommes, nous, nains, à ce que nous pouvons être. Et pourtant, nous pouvons transcender les barrières, ensemble.

Sa Majesté Grise croisa son regard. Grunlek n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point son père avait une telle expression de fierté qui lui conférait la posture royale dont il était si digne. Mais en même temps, jamais il ne lui avait paru aussi vieux. Aussi vulnérable.

_ Ce soir, c'est la dernière fois que je m'adresse à toi en tant de père, lâcha-t-il.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un long moment, et Grunlek vit le regard condescendant du Roi disparaître un bref instant pour laisser place à cette émotion qu'il ne lui avait vu que rarement : l'amour d'un père, et la douleur de la perte de son fils.

Ils se connaissaient trop bien tous les deux pour connaître l'issue de cette rencontre, qui n'avait été qu'un prétexte pour tourner une nouvelle page dans les règles. Ils étaient bien trop bornés et trop fiers.

Pour la dernière fois, le prince nain Grunlek Von Krayn baissa humblement la tête pour dire adieu à son père.

Sa Majesté Grise continua sa route jusqu'à ce que les ténèbres l'envahissent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le nain Grunlek tourna les talons, et retourna près du feu de camp en compagnie d'Eden.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Petite Pirate_

 _._


	2. Résigné à son destin

.

 **Résigné à son destin**

 **.**

_ Le Conseil est ouvert.

Un lourd marteau de bois s'abattit deux fois sur le bureau au bois d'ébène usé avant que le scribe ne s'empresse de prendre sa plume. Pendant un moment, l'écho du grattement frénétique qui se répercutait sur les immenses colonnes de marbre fut le seul bruit dans la pièce immense dont le plafond haut se perdait dans les ténèbres.

Douze trônes de fer étaient disposés en ovale, entre chacune des colonnes, et occupés par des nains nobles. Le Baron d'Eisen finit par élever sa voix :

_ Au vu des – il s'arrêta une minute, semblant submergé par l'émotion, avant de se reprendre – des récents événements, nous avons eu à subir la perte d'un de nos plus loyaux sujets.

_ L'Entreterre paiera cher cet affront fait aux nains ! répliqua un autre noble, serrant ses poings dont les doigts boudinés étaient couverts de bagues.

_ Si je puis me permettre, répliqua un autre nain appelé Kurok, vêtu d'un manteau d'hermine, les éclaireurs du royaume ont rapporté que la relique du Manoir de l'Entreterre nous a été volée par un groupe d'Aventuriers.

_ Pas n'importe quels Aventuriers ! clama le comte Dalgaren. L'un d'eux n'est autre que Grunlek Von Krayn, le fils de sa Majesté Grise !

Le comte Dalgaren se leva et pointa le doigt vers le Treizième Trône, fait d'Argent, posé sur une estrade, où était assis un nain dont le crâne métallique dégarni était orné d'une couronne serties d'émeraudes. Il ne cilla pas alors que le doigt accusateur pointé vers lui fit naître des exclamations choquées et indignées de toute part.

_ Grunlek Von Krayn ? répéta l'un des nains.

_ Le fils exilé de Sa Majesté ? C'est impossible, voyons…

_ Je le croyais mort…

_ Vous mentez, Dalgaren ! se récria l'un d'eux. Tout ce que vous voulez, c'est décrédibiliser notre Seigneur !

Le Comte rajusta son médaillon en or massif et eut un rictus moqueur :

_ Oh, vous le croyez ? Dites-leur, Sire !

Sa Majesté Grise se passa la main sur le visage pendant que son silence sonnait comme un aveu. Kurok posa l'épée dont il ne se séparait jamais et déclara :

_ Les Aventuriers auraient clamé que notre relique était leur bien à eux…

_ Voleurs ! hurla le Baron d'Eisen d'un ton bourru. Encore une fois notre héritage est souillé par les humains !

_ Se lamenter sur la perte de notre relique ne servirait à rien, déclara Dalgaren.

Il marcha au centre de la pièce et se tourna vers Sa Majesté Grise.

_ Le Prince héritier a été de toute évidence corrompue par la soif avide des humains, affirma-t-il.

Sa remarque fut accueillie par des murmures d'approbation.

_ Attendez, reprit, Kazadrinn, le nain qui avait accusé Dalgaren de mensonges. Qu'en savez-vous, si le fils du Roi n'a pas été ensorcelé ? Les éclaireurs n'ont-ils pas détecté de la magie démoniaque ?

_ De la magie démoniaque ?

_ Aurait-on réduit le Prince en esclavage ?

Dalgaren secoua la tête.

_ Les informations recueillies de Vorv aux portes de la mort ne sauraient être de pures calomnies. Son Altesse lui-même aurait déclaré la guerre à ses amis d'enfance en refusant de léguer au Royaume la relique qui lui revient de droit. Avec d'autres humains, il a corrompu Mark, et même tué Lakr. Et vous savez déjà dans quel état nous avons retrouvé...Knerl, finit-il en baissant la tête.

Des exclamations indignées fusèrent de toute part, et le Comte regarda ses confrères avec un sourire satisfait.

_ Notre Roi est de toute évidence incapable de gérer ses biens, comme les lubies de son propre fils, affirma-t-il. Quel souverain est-ce là pour le royaume des nains ? Qui pourrait avoir la légitimité nécessaire pour gouvern…

_ Assez.

La voix grave de sa Majesté Grise se répercuta dans un écho presque terrifiant, faisant aussitôt taire tout le monde. Le Roi se leva de son Trône d'Argent, et s'avança d'un pas. La lumière qui arrivait par la fenêtre du haut projetait son ombre imposante dans la pièce.

_ Je n'ai pas à recevoir de leçons d'un sujet dont le fils qu'il affichait comme l'un des nains les plus puissants du royaume n'a même pas été capable d'arrêter quatre aventuriers, et surtout qui s'est allié contre mon accord aux Orcs.

Sa tirade cloua le comte Dalgaren sur place, et il vit rouge en répliquant :

_ Ils étaient deux contre Knerl ces … !

_ Silence !

L'injonction se répercuta dans toute la pièce. Sa Majesté Grise descendit les marches et déclara solennellement:

_ Le verdict de Grunlek Von Krayn est tombé le jour même où il a refusé la destinée que son sang lui imposait…

_ Il s'est dressé contre les valeurs de l'Empire Nain ! protesta Dalgaren, rouge de colère.

_ De ce fait, continua sa Majesté Grise, comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu, je proclame que Grunlek Von Krayn a interdiction de revenir au royaume. Il sera dépouillé de son titre royal, et n'aura plus droit au respect que lui a conféré son rang. Il sera renié par les membres de la famille royale pour ce qu'il a fait. Et le peuple nain aura l'autorisation de le traiter au même titre que la classe des paysans...

_ C'est injuste ! s'indigna Kurok. S'il n'avait pas été votre fils, vous n'auriez eu aucune pitié !

_ Exact ! approuva Dalgaren en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Voler la relique de son royaume et se dresser contre l'ordre des éminences est passible de la peine de mort ! Ce chien devrait pourrir au bout d'une corde !

Sa Majesté Grise regarda Dalgaren, et les pupilles de ses yeux se contractèrent furieusement. Sans bouger, il leva juste sa main aux phalanges de métal, et la tint paume ouverte vers son sujet. Il y eut un silence, puis…

_ Argh !

Dalgaren tomba à genoux, et pressa ses deux mains contre son cœur en suffoquant tandis que les doigts de fer du Roi semblait lentement se refermer sur quelque chose d'invisible qu'il contrôlait à distance.

_ Grunlek Von Krayn a cessé d'être mon fils le jour où il a choisi d'abandonner ses responsabilités. Mais contrairement à vous, mon cœur n'est pas fait de métal. Contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas jeté Mark aux chiens.

_ C'est un traître ! Nous devrions envoyer des troupes à sa poursuite pour qu'il réponde de ses actes.

_ Tout comme Dalgaren aura à répondre des ordres qu'il a donné à Knerl, Lakr, Mark et Vorv et de l'Alliance qu'il a passé avec les Orcs, répliqua sa Majesté Grise. Pour les affaires de la famille royale, ce n'est pas à vous de les régler.

Dalgaren avait les yeux injectés de sang, et ne se souciait plus d'utiliser la courtoisie que lui conférait son rang.

_ Vous n'êtes qu'un vieux gâteux, injuste envers votre peuple. Vous êtes, comme votre fils, la honte de la race naine.

Ses paroles n'eurent aucun effet sur les émotions du Roi, jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme brusquement le poing, manipulant à sa guise le coeur de métal de celui qui avait osé l'insulter. Dalgaren poussa un cri assourdissant et tomba face contre terre au sol.

_ Maître scribe, réunissez immédiatement mes généraux, je dois m'entretenir pour régler cette affaire, ordonna sa Majesté Grise. Le Conseil est clos.

Et, sans attendre la réaction de ses sujets, il traversa la pièce, sans un regard pour le comte qui suffoquait par terre.

.

.

.

_ Votre Majesté !

Le seul noble qui avait défendu le Roi durant le Conseil suivit le père de Grunlek, qui finit par s'arrêter pour regarder par la fenêtre. Le ciel était d'un gris monotone.

_ Qu'allez-vous faire de Dalgaren ?

_Plus tard, je tiens à ce que tu fouilles la propriété de Maître Dalgaren jusqu'à ce que prendre connaissance des conditions de l'Alliance avec les Orcs sur le manoir de l'Entreterre.

Il se retourna vers son seul allié de confiance, puis lui confia le collier royal où se trouvait incrusté une gemme de pouvoir.

_ Les temps change, Kazadrinn, murmura-t-il. Je pressens que bientôt, très bientôt, beaucoup de choses changeront dans le royaume.

L'allié sembla comprendre ce à quoi il faisait référence.

_ Ne peut-on rien faire pour empêcher ça ?

_ Pas sans perdre la vie.

Kazadrinn ne se lamenta pas. Les nains ne pleuraient pas. Ils ne ressassaient pas leurs émotions, ils cherchaient des solutions.

_ Dois-je prévenir son Altesse quand ça arrivera ?

Sa Majesté Grise secoua la tête.

_ Grunlek n'a aucun devoir à accomplir envers la Couronne. Cependant, même en n'étant plus un prince, il reste un nain. Si quelque chose arrive dans l'intention de le nuire, je veux que vous envoyiez une missive pour le prévenir.

Le noble semblait peu convaincu.

_ N'est-ce pas risqué de compromettre le Royaume entier pour les choix du… Prince ? demanda-t-il, encore confus.

_ Le peuple croit encore à la famille royale, répondit le Roi d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant. Et puis, je suis certain que mon fils est plein de ressources. La cupidité vaine de Dalgaren ne saurait atteindre les plus érudits d'entre nous.

Sur ses mots, il reprit sa route vers la salle du Trône.

_ N'oubliez pas votre promesse envers moi, Kazadrinn, prévint-il. Et quand le changement arrivera, fuyez avant qu'ils ne vous fassent subir le même sort que moi.

.

.

.

Deux jours plus tard, sa Majesté Grise ordonna à ses serviteurs de laisser les portes de l'aile nord du château où il logeait ouverte.

Dans la nuit noire, une ombre se faufila jusqu'aux appartements royaux. Le Souverain était debout près de la fenêtre.

_ Je vous attendais, dit-il calmement à la silhouette encapuchonnée sans se retourner, voyant se refléter dans la vitre la lame d'une dague en argent. Vous êtes en retard.

L'assassin ne répondit pas. Le roi au crâne de métal ferma les yeux, résigné à sa destinée et ôta sa couronne, alors que l'ombre se rapprochait dangereusement de lui.

.

.

.

A plusieurs lieues de là, Grunlek se retourna, son instinct semblant l'avoir alerté de quelque chose.

Shin l'appela en disant que « son clébard » avait ramené le dîner. Le nain cligna son œil, un peu confus, se disant que son esprit lui jouait des tours avant de retourner au camp.

.

.

.

 _Petite Pirate_

.

.


	3. Vengeance quand tu nous tiens

.

 _La Couronne et l'Empire Nain menace de s'écrouler._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Petite Pirate_

 _._

.

La tête de Mark avait été ramassée, et piquée sur un pieu en bois. Plantée au sommet de l'une des tours marquant l'entrée du territoire des Monts, où l'Empire Nain se cachait derrière les roches, elle avait décomposé là, seule, pour montrer à tous les passants les conséquences des trahisons envers la Couronne.

Le nain le plus loyal serait à jamais reconnu dans l'histoire comme un traître.

.

.

.

L'assassin était monté dans un arbre, et attendait son familier. Ses yeux étaient devenus d'un blanc laiteux alors que le faucon qu'il avait envoyé en éclaireur arrivait auprès du camp. Un homme en armure blanche s'était endormi assis en tailleur, son épée appuyée sur son épaule droite, sa tête baissée. En face, de l'autre côté du feu de camp, il y avait un homme beaucoup moins imposant, dans une robe de mage rouge, un bâton posé à côté de lui et également l'archer au visage couvert, semblant être dans une profonde méditation. Et enfin, la cible, le nain au bras de métal : le prince héritier, Grunlek Von Krayn.

Le faucon revint vers son maître et se posa sur son protège-bras en cuir avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres. Les yeux de l'assassin redevinrent humains, et il les cligna deux ou trois fois pour les habituer à nouveau à l'obscurité.

L'homme sauta avec souplesse de l'arbre où il était et atterrit sans bruit par terre. Son pas souple que sa profession exigeait le fit progresser à proximité du feu de camp. Mais quand il vit la lueur des flammes au loin, il vit de loin une chose : il manquait quelqu'un.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? fit une voix froide derrière lui.

L'assassin leva les mains, et vit dans la pénombre l'homme qui devait être en méditation… et qui à présent bandait un arc dans sa direction.

_ Hola, mon jeune ami, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse qui faisait froid dans le dos. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre voyageur perdu.

Il ne voyait pas le visage du quatrième membre du groupe, mais il avait comme une étrange sensation de déjà vu.

Shin examina l'homme, et ses sens lui alertaient qu'il était face à un ennemi. Pour une raison ou une autre, cette personne voulait du mal à ses amis.

_ Partez d'ici, avant que je ne vous tue.

L'homme frotta l'index et le pouce de sa main gauche ensemble, et sa voix devint subitement caverneuse :

_ Etrange, j'allais vous donner le même avertissement.

Shin vit alors une forme sombre inhumaine se jeter sur lui, et, par instinct, relâcha la corde de son arc. Mais la flèche de glace fut gobée par un oiseau difforme et immense, alors qu'une impulsion psychique le fit perdre l'équilibre.

Shin tomba à genoux et sentit une force invisible, comme une main géante qui voulait l'écraser au sol.

L'homme le saisit par la nuque et l'étudia attentivement. Son regard s'éclaira soudain, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire narquois.

_ Tiens donc… un membre du clan Kory, quelle surprise.

A ses mots, Shin se figea, et sentit tous ses muscles se liquéfier, sa tête n'étant soutenue que par la poigne de l'assassin.

_ J'ai eu le bref plaisir de connaître ta famille.

Cette fois, le coeur du demi-élémentaire rata un battement. Le sang bourdonnait tellement à ses oreilles qu'il ne savait pas s'il avait bien entendu. Mais pourtant, il continuait...

_ J'espère que leur témérité ridicule ne s'est pas répercutée sur toi… enfin… tiens, tu es légèrement différent de tes semblables ceci dit, ajouta-t-il en voyant sa peau bleutée.

Shin fut incapable de répondre. Quelque chose s'était réveillé en lui, quelque chose de sourd, de dangereux. Quelque chose que toute ces années, il lui avait semblé avoir réussi à contrôler. Sa haine était revenue.

L'assassin entendit un bruit derrière lui. Au camp, Théo s'était subitement réveillé, ainsi que Bob, plus sensible à la magie que tous les autres, alors que Grunlek passait devant, sa nyctalopie lui permettant de mieux localiser leur ami dans la pénombre. L'assassin lâcha le demi-élémentaire, et reprit :

_ Je dois hélas m'absenter.

_ Shin ? appela hasardeusement Grunlek.

L'assassin vit le nain s'approcher. De là où il était, il aurait pu tenter de le tuer. Mais il avait un plan un peu plus sophistiqué pour l'occasion.

_ Qui sait, peut-être nous retrouverons-nous une autre fois, dit-il à Shin.

Et il le lâcha, le laissant tomber face contre terre, et l'enjamba tranquillement avant de repartir dans les ténèbres.

.

.

.

_ Vous êtes fou ? Le prince héritier était à votre merci ! Vous auriez pu nous ramener sa tête !

La silhouette encapuchonnée s'agitait furieusement dans les ténèbres, se demandant au fond si elle avait fait le bon choix. L'assassin avait posé ses jambes sur la table de la taverne, sans aucune gêne, et dit d'une voix calme :

_ De toute évidence, vous n'y connaissez rien. Ça ne servait à rien de précipiter les choses. Vous l'avez dit vous-même non ?

Il regarda dans le vide, se rappelant de sa conversation avec le survivant du clan Kory. Le prince héritier des nains avait rejeté son sang, sa patrie, pour le bien de ses amis, et de sa propre destinée. Et il était sûr qu'il continuerait ainsi. Car maintenant que l'ancienne haine de Shinddha Kory avait été ranimée…

_ Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, avant qu'ils ne viennent tous nous manger dans la main, conclut finalement l'assassin, plus pour lui-même, avant de porter la chope de cervoise à ses lèvres.

.

 _._

 _Ah...Vengeance, quand tu nous tiens..._

 _Petite Pirate_

 _._

 _._


	4. Embourbés dans les ténèbres

.

 _Peut être que le personnage de Grunlek Von Krayn, disparaîtra à la fin de la saison 3..._

 _Je suis mentalement préparée, au cas où cela arrive. (après tout, ça fait un moment qu'il est incarné, ils veulent peut-être changer ?)_

 _C'est vrai que j'aurai moins de motivation pour écrire cette fanfiction_

 _Mais je reste optimiste que mon personnage préféré d'Aventures m'aide à faire une ébauche d'intrigue ^^ Même si je ne sais trop où je vais !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Petite Pirate_

.

.

.

 **Embourbés dans les ténèbres**

.

.

.

Pour une fois qu'ils étaient dans une taverne sans se battre ou se bourrer la gueule. Ils étaient à la table la moins éclairée, comme des bandits, à moitié cachés derrière leurs chopes de cervoise.

_ Tu es sûr de ton contact ? demanda Bob.

_ On va vite voir si je me suis fait rouler, assura Shin.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui te dit que cet homme n'a pas bluffé ?

_ S'il est lié d'une manière ou d'une autre au massacre de mon clan, je n'hésiterai pas à le tuer une fois que je l'aurai retrouvé, bluffeur ou pas.

_ Si ça se trouve il voulait juste te faire une blague, hasarda Théo d'un ton léger.

Bob et Grunlek échangèrent un regard en se disant qu'il n'y avait que leur ami pour trouver des blagues sur la mort joyeuse.

Le demi-élémentaire, lui, semblait en proie à une grande agitation. Ses pupilles contractées par la colère s'accordaient à une attitude beaucoup plus crispée et brusque de sa part. La porte de la taverne s'ouvrit sur un homme vieux, vêtu d'une cape de voyage rapiécée et sale. Il balaya son regard dans la pièce, et ses yeux gris s'arrêtèrent sur le quatuor. D'un pas lent il s'avança vers eux et dit de sa voix caverneuse :

_ Bonjour, jeunes aventuriers.

Il se retourna un bref instant pour commander une chope de bière à la tavernière, avant de dire :

_ C'est une tâche très difficile que vous avez demandé. Cet assassin a été peu actif ces dernières années, et retrouver sa trace a été impossible. On connaît qu'il a été longtemps rattaché à l'Eglise des Ténèbres, et se faisait appeler Harnas. Mais il a fui longtemps par la suite, et son nom a été perdu. Il est particulièrement minutieux dans son métier, et n'accepte que des contrats exclusifs et rares.

_ C'est étrange, demanda Bob. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il viendrait nous attaquer dans ce cas ?

L'homme, appelé Jedan, soupira :

_ C'est plus sur cette question que je me suis posé. Alors j'ai fait mes recherches sur vous, et vous semblez tous avoir des ennemis potentiels.

_ Certains plus que d'autres, ne put s'empêcher de marmonner Grunlek en lorgnant vers Théo.

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux plaisanteries.

_ Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez rien ? riposta Shin, qui semblait être de plus en plus agacé.

_ Attends attends, tempéra Bob, il a dit que cet assassin n'accepte que certains contrats. Ça veut dire que la personne qui l'a engagée pour nous retrouver doit être soit très riche, soit qu'il a demandé à l'assassin quelque chose de particulier pour nous. C'est donc probablement quelqu'un que nous avons déjà rencontré, à qui nous avons fait du mal d'une manière ou d'une autre, lui ou un proche, et qui cherche à se venger.

_ Sauf que c'est apparemment après moi qu'il en veut, reprit Shin. Il a mentionné le massacre de mon clan, alors peut-être qu'il en a après moi.

_ Dans ce cas, pourquoi il ne t'a pas tué quand il en avait l'occasion ? demanda Grunlek.

Jedan prit une gorgée de bière, et reprit :

_ En tant qu'explorateur, je ne peux malheureusement pas creuser toutes les pistes. Beaucoup de chemins me sont fermés pour cette occasion. Théo, vous qui êtes paladin d'une église respectable, vous aurez probablement la possibilité d'atteindre l'Eglise des Ténèbres.

Le paladin était occupé à vider sa chope, et semblait peu emballé par l'idée.

_ Ça dépend, ça va nous rapporter combien, cette quête ?

Shin leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Grunlek manquait de se faire très mal en se couvrant brièvement le visage de sa main métallique. Bob préféra embrayer :

_ Après, c'est l'Eglise des Ténèbres, Théo vient de l'Eglise de la Lumière, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit bien accueilli là-bas. Pas sûr qu'on déroule le tapis rouge pour Satan quand il vient au Paradis.

_ On a déjà secouru Bragg, qui venait de l'Eglise des Ténèbres, rappela Shin, alors ils ont intérêt à nous laisser entrer. Sinon je les plante tous un par un.

_ Aventuriers, tenta Jedan, bien que ce soit la piste la plus probable, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous garantir que l'Eglise des Ténèbres soit prête à vous donner des informations sur ses sympathisants. Cependant, en faisant preuve de diplomatie, un membre fidèle à ses convictions comme votre ami paladin aurait une infime chance.

Au mot « diplomatie », Grunlek, Shin et Bob tournèrent lentement la tête vers Théo, un air relativement défaitiste sur leur visage. L'inquisiteur leva les yeux au ciel :

_ Ça va, me regardez pas comme ça, je peux bien parler faire preuve de diplomatie quand je veux hein…

_ Non, justement, répondit Grunlek dans un soupir.

_ Bon, c'est fait ! C'est par où l'Eglise des Ténèbres ? demanda brusquement Shin.

Jedan secoua la tête.

_ Sa localisation change à chaque lune rouge, précisa-t-il. Il n'y a que les adeptes qui pourront vous y guider. Mais j'ai entendu dire que l'Eglise se trouvait toujours à proximité d'un village, et selon les dernières informations récoltées, l'Eglise se trouverait à Darona.

Bob fronça les sourcils, tentant de se rappeler ce qu'il savait spécifiquement sur le principe de la lune rouge. La lune rouge était un évènement qui arrivait environ à la fin de l'automne. Certains anciens parlaient d'une lune rouge il y a des milliers d'années de cela, une lune qui aurait empli le Cratère d'une psyché si puissante qu'elle s'avéra destructrice. D'où le fait que les anciens de l'Eglise des Ténèbres avaient utilisé leur pouvoir lié aux ombres pour se réfugier dans des lieux protégés afin de se prémunir contre cette attaque divine. Pour eux, changer de place permettait d'assurer une certaine protection pour leurs sympathisants.

Le pyromage se souvint que, lorsqu'il avait lu cela, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'esclaffer en se disant que cette Eglise était vraiment adeptes des théories du chaos. Ce que les livres ne racontaient pas et dont il était sûr, c'est que cette Eglise était connue pour utiliser des moyens réprouvés par la morale pour accroître leur savoir et leur puissance afin de s'affirmer au détriment des autres Eglises, notamment, justement, par des assassinats de haut dignitaires des Eglises concurrentes.

_ En même temps s'il faut les trouver, s'ils font des trucs magiques et tout, on peut essayer de trouver l'emplacement pour voir où il y a une grosse concentration de magie, renchérit Théo. J'ai mon bouclier anti-hérésie avec moi.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'on pourra détecter où se trouve l'Eglise comme ça pour une raison simple, argua Bob, c'est qu'ils doivent probablement utiliser des sorts de protection, même si c'est une ville de paysans sans aucune magie, il y a forcément des gens, des mages ou je ne sais quoi qui pourraient détecter leur magie, surtout si c'est justement du jour au lendemain, tu as un endroit comme une église qui est un monument concentré de magie, je veux dire… si tu te mets dans une cachette mais qu'entre-temps tu fais plein de rituels magiques en plus, je suis désolé mais là, c'est la pire cachette du monde !

_ Après je pense que s'il y a des gens de l'Eglise des Ténèbres qui sont venus à Darona, les gens du village ont dû les remarquer ou quoi, on peut essayer de les interroger pour voir s'ils savent quelque chose, suggéra Grunlek.

Bob approuva la stratégie, puisque c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant.

_ J'espère que la chance vous sourira, aventuriers, dit sincèrement Jedan.

Avec un mouvement de tête, il se leva et quitta la taverne. Théo se leva à son tour :

_ Bon, on y va ?

_ D'accord, fit Shin, décidé à poursuivre.

_ Non, mais attends, on ne va pas partir au beau milieu de la nuit, objecta Grunlek.

_ Ça prend combien de temps pour aller à Darona ?

Bob déploya la carte et tous se penchèrent dessus à l'exception de Théo.

_ Si on est à dos de cheval et qu'on ne fait qu'une pause, il faudra compter environ une journée et demie de marche.

_ Et ben c'est parfait, fit Théo, si on part maintenant, on arrivera le lendemain, dans la journée.

_ Théo, Théo, soupira Bob, tu te rappelles ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on est partis là-bas ? J'ai cramé un orphelinat, et toi tu as pété un plomb !(*)

_ Oui, mais moi, j'ai fait un toboggan de glace pour les enfants, objecta Shin. Ils étaient contents.

_ Forcément c'était un orphelinat pour tous les gosses que t'as abandonné, lâcha Théo.

Shin se prit la tête dans les mains, et Grunlek retint un rire, pendant que Bob continuait :

_ Les amis, je propose qu'on se repose et qu'on parte demain matin, comme ça on arrive la nuit, le moins de gens possible nous voient.

_ Mais si on est censé interroger les gens sur l'Eglise des Ténèbres, il ne vaudrait pas mieux justement qu'il y ait du monde ? insinua Grunlek.

_ C'est l'Eglise des Ténèbres, rappela Bob, à mon avis, s'ils ne veulent pas être vus et qu'ils font des trucs bizarres je ne crois pas qu'ils vont sortir en plein jour.

Les quatre aventuriers décidèrent de passer donc une nuit à l'auberge, au plus grand bonheur de Bob, heureux de profiter du confort d'un lit au lieu d'une vulgaire couchette en pleine forêt glaciale.

.

.

.

« _Seigneur… Seigneur Von Krayn… »_

Quelque chose au plus profond de lui semblait l'appeler incessamment. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce sentiment s'était intensifié depuis sa dernière rencontre, quelques mois plus tôt, avec sa Majesté Grise.

Un vent froid réveilla brusquement Grunlek. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était levé, et était allé à la fenêtre ouverte sans s'en rendre compte. Des ronflements lui indiquèrent que les autres dormaient profondément. Des petits coups secs se firent entendre, et en baissant l'œil, Grunlek s'avança pour ouvrir les volets en bois pour découvrir un aigle aux ailes noires, dont seuls les yeux jaunes transparaissaient dans la nuit. Un éclaireur que Grunlek connaissait bien, puisqu'il avait vu la noblesse de sa Majesté Grise l'utiliser plusieurs fois pour des missions spécifiques la nuit. Le nain tendit la main vers le volatile, mais ce dernier battit des ailes et s'envola dans les ténèbres.

.

.

Bob sortit de sa torpeur à cause du vent venant de la fenêtre qui était entrouverte par il ne savait quel miracle. Ronchonnant, le pyromage se leva pour fermer d'un coup sec, mais son attention fut attirée par quelque chose de particulier. Il y avait en bas à quelques mètres, à la lisière de la forêt qui faisait face à l'auberge et d'où ils étaient arrivés une silhouette sombre, le bras tendu. Bob se rendit compte que c'était un faucon qui se posait sur le bras de cet illustre inconnu, inconnu qui leva ses yeux d'un blanc laiteux vers celui qui le regardait. Le vent de la nuit sembla porter un murmure à peine perceptible entre ses lèvres :

 _« Le nouveau roi est attendu »_

Bob allait penser à alerter un des membres du groupe, probablement Shin à cause de son acuité visuelle développé et de ses compétences de tir, quand il sentit comme un impact invisible le frapper, déséquilibrer et… se réveilla brusquement. Shin le secouait :

_ Eh ! Faut qu'on y aille !

Grunlek soupirait en se levant mollement alors que Théo les attendait de pied ferme en bas et leur gueulait par la fenêtre de se grouiller avec un Lumière qui hennissait d'impatience, approuvant son maître.

.

.

.

Kazadrinn s'inclina respectueusement devant le tombeau de marbre de sa Majesté Grise, légèrement étourdi par les fumées encensées qui tourbillonnaient paresseusement dans la pièce. Les rites pour les funérailles royales avaient duré un mois entier, comme le voulait la tradition, et sous le choc de l'assassinat de sa Majesté Grise, le Conseil avait de nouveau organisé une réunion d'urgence… et il était en retard justement.

_ C'est très regrettable, disait Kurok lorsque les lourdes portes s'ouvraient sur Kazadrinn.

_ Serait-ce une menace extérieure ? Qui oserait attaquer notre Seigneur ? Nous devrions envoyer une armée ! s'écria un autre noble.

_ Tiens, vous nous faites l'honneur de votre présence, Sire Kazadrinn, fit remarquer le baron Eisen d'un ton aigre en voyant le nain retardataire. Mais puisque vous êtes en retard, peut-être, en tant que sujet proche de notre Seigneur, pourriez-vous nous éclairer sur cette situation.

Le nain prit place, et jeta une œillade vers le trône vide.

_ Je doute que la menace soit extérieure. Le peuple a beau être sous le choc, mais nous n'avons aucun doute sur la situation : sa Majesté a été assassinée par un sujet proche, pour des raisons politiques.

_ C'est absurde, répondit Dalgaren. Nous n'avons aucune preuve, le corps nous a été dissimulé par respect.

_ Tout de même, cela se tient, hésita Kurok, ne trouvez-vous pas étrange que sa Majesté Grise meure après un Conseil ?

_ Insinuez-vous que le coupable se trouve parmi nous ? s'enquit un nain, la main se crispant sur la garde de son épée. Qu'il a commis cet acte horrible à l'issue du Conseil ?

_ Conseil au cours duquel sa Majesté Grise a publiquement renié son fils de sang, Grunlek Von Krayn, l'un des héritiers direct – et le plus apte – à régner sur son Empire.

Dalgaren se leva brusquement.

_ Je vois très bien où vous voulez en venir, répliqua-t-il. Vos insinuations mettent mon nom en tête de la liste des suspects ! Je ne laisserai pas de telles accusations salir l'honneur du nom Dalgaren !

_ Calmez-vous, mon ami, répondit Moradi d'un ton apaisant. Tout cela ne nous mène à rien, si ce n'est que nous diviser. Les généraux s'occuperont de l'enquête. Ce dont nous avons à nous préoccuper, c'est de la suite de la gouvernance.

_ Nous devons faire revenir Grunlek Von Krayn à la raison !

_ Hors de question, coupa Kurok. Même si son nom n'est pas gravé officiellement sur le mur des Maudits, il reste un traître de l'Empire Nain.

_ Tout à fait d'accord !

_ Ce chien n'est pas venu se recueillir sur la tombe de son père, qu'il aura déçu jusqu'à la fin ! Le peuple ne saurait être gouverné par un renégat !

_ Avec un héritier en moins, il va nous falloir décider des mesures à prendre pour le royaume en attendant que le sage Nargöm consulte et nous révèle les potentiels héritiers de la Couronne, dit le baron d'Eisen. A l'ordre du jour : l'accord de notre Empire avec les héritiers de la Côte Est de Mirage…

Kazadrinn regardait les membres du Conseil, et retint un soupir. Quelqu'un profitait du chaos dans la famille royale pour accéder au pouvoir, et il ne pouvait laisser cela arriver. Sa main dans la poche de son manteau vint effleurer le collier royal. Il avait envoyé un message pour avertir Grunlek de la tragédie ayant frappé le royaume, mais l'oiseau était revenu sans réponse, et le prince n'avait daigné se montrer.

Grunlek Von Krayn était-il en danger ? Ou juste indifférent du sort de son peuple ?

.

.

A suivre

.

 ** _(*) référence au passage des Aventuriers à Darona dans ma fanfiction "Les Traîtres"._**

 _._

 _N'hésitez pas à commenter et à bientôt !_

 _Petite Pirate_

 _._

 _._


End file.
